LaLaa Becomes Emo
by Bob the Ant aka Hat-Boy
Summary: Who says that the Teletubbies can't be emo? HUH? HUH?
1. LaaLaa is sad

Laalaa Becomes Emo

I don't own Telletubbies

--------

"I'm gonna become emo because I feel like it!" said LaaLaa.

"BIG HUG!" said the Telletubbies. "Hey, LaaLaa, why aren't you doing big hug?"

"BECAUSE I'M EMO!!!!" snapped LaaLaa.

Po started crying.

-----------

I MIGHT create new chapters, but I'm too lazy, so probably not!

Review!


	2. Tubby Toast

I don't own Teletubbies

--

I'm back. Fear me.

--

Laa-Laa Becomes Emo

--

_One Tubby morning..._

"Eh-oh!" chirped Laa-Laa.

"Laa-Laa... you've given up you're emo ways?" asked Po with sparkly eyes.

"Oh, that right." moaned Laa-Laa. "I'm emo now. Okay."

"Po, you idiot!" Tinky Winkie said through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowing to a 3 degree angle.

"Eeep!!" Po ran as Tinky Winkie started to throw tubby toast at Po.

"TUBBY TOAST! TUBBY TOAST!!" Dipsey cheered as he got out of bed. Then, Tinky Winkie screamed and threw tubby toast at Dipsey, too.

"Silly Tinky" thought Dipsey. "That's a funny way to give us tubby toast."

Then, a toast aimed towards Po accidentally hit Laa-Laa, who was sitting in her emo corner. Laa-laa glared at them with dagger eyes. Everybody stopped breathing.

"I think I'll have tubby custard today..." said Dipsey.

--

End of chapter two


	3. I don't know you anymore

I don't own Teletubbies.

--

Wow this is weird I'm actually updating this... O.o. Well, I kinda should because it's one of my most popular stories. So yeah.

--

Laa-Laa Beccomes Emo

--

"Hey," said Tinky Winkie, approaching Laa-Laa, who happened to be busy applying eyeliner.

"What is it?"

"Well, I've been thinking... being a Teletubbie is getting kind depressing... and being emo looks so happy... because if you become emo, you get more depressed... so, um..."

"You want to be emo to?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Well, let me teach you."

"Okay."

"Wear makeup, listen to My Chemical Romance, and be depressed, okay?" whined Laa-Laa.

"Wow, that was short"

"I know."

The door creaked open, revealing Po behind it."WAAAAAAHH!!"

Dipsey stepped behind Po. "I just don't know you anymore".

"You're so harsh," Tinky Winkie said, taking out a tube of black lipstick

--

End Ch. 3

--


	4. Issues SERIOUS Issues

If I owned Teletubbies, would I be writing a crackfic about it? I thought not. That would kind of not be good for business... hmmm, I wonder what kind of person works for Teletubbies, anyway... (I am now thinking deep thoughts)

And I don't own any emo clothes brands, or famous children's authors. either. I just own a extremely speedy sports car. And a mansion. And a helicoptor. Not.

**--**

Laa-Laa Become Emo

**--**

"Come on, Tinkie Winky. Let's go do emo stuff... like, uh, be emo."

"Okay!" Tinkie Winkie said, smiling. Laa-Laa gave him a disapproving look. Then, Tinkie Winky frowned.

"I have a very emo idea." said Laa-Laa in monotone.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" asked Tinky Winkie, also in monotone. Show no emotion, but while away from others, cry. Cry, cry cry. Ooooh, he was even starting to think emoly. Tinky Winkie was an expert at being emo! The most emo living thing ever!! Even though he had been emo for less than twenty-four hours! He was soooooo awesome.

"Okay, poser n00b. Let's go to Hot Topic. We can buy some depressing clothes."

Po gasped. "B-but we're Teletubbies... we aren't supposed to wear clothes!! Waaaaah! I'm telling Mommy!"

"...But Po, we don't have a Mommy."

"No, we have that crazy shrieky sun thing."

"That's not a mom. And besides, I think that's a guy."

"It's a girl. The sun itself told me."

"That baby sun has _issues_."

"And wait, how do you get to a store from Teletubbie Land? And how did you get black lipstick?"

"HOORAY FOR PLOTHOLES!" said Laa-Laa.

Tinkie Winky sighed. "Let's ditch Po and go."

"Yeah. But remember, emo people _can't rhyme_. It's to Dr. Seuss-ish."

"Okay."

Tinkie Winkie and Laa-Laa walked to Hot Topic, weeping because their lives were so terrible. For reasons unexplained.

**--**

"Mommy!" Po said, running into the field so he could see the sun.

"What, my little honeybee?"

"Laa-Laa and Tinky Winkie are being naughty! They're wearing c-c-clothing!!"

"They are in so much trouble when they get home!"

**--**

End of chapter four. yayness.


	5. Annoyance

I don't own the Teletubbies or Hot Topic.

Oh, yeah. If you are emo, I don't hate you. I have a friend who claims to be emo, but otherwise, she's awesome. This isn't meant to be taken offensively (duh)!

--

Laa-Laa Becomes Emo

--

Laa-Laa and Tinky Winky sulked back from Hot Topic. Laa-Laa had a a black miniskirt with skull print leggings and a stripey shirt. The author was about to describe Tinky Winkie's clothing when the baby sun shouted "come here right now, young lady (and young man, I guess).

"What?"

"As, your mother, I am very ashamed... wearing clothing! Teletubbies should walk around in the--"

"Wow. You really do have issues." said Laa-Laa. They walked on.

--

_Meanwhile, at the Teletubbie's house..._

"I can't believe Tinky Winkie left me. Now, I have to watch this whiny brat all day."

"EH-OH!" said Po, squealing in delight.

"Auuuuugh!" Dipsey yelled.

"Want to play with dollies?"

"I want to play with _voodoo_ dollies. Of you. OOOOOOH! Burned."

"Dipsey, you aren't any good at comebacks."

Dipsey muttered some words he learned from Iggy Pop songs under his breath and got out the Barbies.

Po cried. "Why do they have infinite mascara on and purple makeup?"

"Oh. I was bored. So, I drew on your dolls. And besides, you need to exercise. Go play on your 'scootah'."

"Playing with Barbies exercises my arm muscles," said Po.

"I hate my job."

--

The Baby sun was worried about her children. It seemed that Dipsey wasn't being very nice to Po, and Laa-Laa and Tinky Winkie where obsessed with "A Life Called Trust". At least, Baby Sun hoped that was the song's name.

--

After listening to "A Knife Called Lust" for the fiftieth time, Laa-Laa was getting slightly bored, so they walked home, only to find Dipsey...

--

CLIFFY!! End Ch. 5


End file.
